Zombie Outbreak
by IJustWantLove
Summary: This is just a story I worked on for a while, Hope you like it :3


**Zombie OutBreak**

Chad Robinson is at home watching tv before his older brother comes home and makes him go to sleep. He watches his favorite channels, the usual stations 10 year olds enjoy that are on at 10:30 at night. Just as Chad switches the channel to the news to see the forecast his brother Joshua Billups comes in. Joshua had his usual bag coming in but as usual it was now empty so he throws it into the basement and approaches Chad and sits next to him on the couch.

"What is on Tv tonight?" Joshua asks.

Replying, Chad says sarcastically "The usual. Care Bears Adventure, The Wiggles, and my personal favorite Sesame Street."

They watch the tv for a few silent minutes to see how the weather will be. Rain, like usual.

"Alright buddy, time for bed. You've got school in the morning." Joshua says after seeing the complete forecast.

Chad says "Are you done going out for the night?"

Joshua being caught, "No I have one more pick up later tonight but you shouldn't be concerned with it."

Chad constantly reminds Josh about how he is a weapons dealer for a gang and Josh is not happy that he knows because he does not want Chad to know but Chad being the age he is, he is not oblivious and it is hard to miss a multitude of guns in the basement and how Josh has to go out and supply the other members that flock around Josh constantly day and night.

Chad does as he is told and goes and does his ritualistic things to get ready to go to bed.

The next day Chad goes to school as normal, learns that 2*2=4 and a few other multiples. But when they began talking about science the school alarm goes off for a lock down. The teacher and every kid panics. but not Chad, he is used to situations like this so he goes to his place with ease and silently. a few hours later Chad is brought to the main office with a few others who have not been checked out.

"What is going on? Why is the school under lockdown?" Asks Chad.

Chad's teacher replies, "Something is happening to the hospital, a pair of scientists let out a new strand of the mad cow disease that affects humans where it kills the host and reanimates dead tissue and makes them go crazy like a dog with rabies." Chad shocked, "Zombies?"

His teacher turns to Chad and nods, "You will stay with us until you get picked up by your parental guardian."

Just as the teacher finishes that statement, you hear an explosion in the parking lot. Everyone huddles around the window overlooking the lot when one of the children from the 6th grade yells out, "That is my mother's car!" He begins to cry and runs away not able to bear that he was almost out of the school. Chad is the first and one of the only to go up to the kid and comfort him.

"Here comes a few cars into the parking lot." Says a younger child.

Just as the 3 cars stop the car door for the blown up car opens and a woman comes out and looks around. The children left continue to watch what happens. Joshua comes out of the front car's driver seat while a few others come out too, one runs up to the newly zombified woman who is now taking interest in the people who just recently got there and gets her head blown of by a shotgun of one of the men coming to the school. the teachers begin cheering thinking that the rescue team has been called and is saving them all. Chad looks out the window, "That is my brother." Everyone in the room look at Chad with a cold look. Chad gets Joshua's attention from the window and Joshua begins to make his way through the school with a gun. The principal opens the door for him and 3 other men much older than Joshua come through the door.

Josh looks at the people in the room and says with a sarcastic tone, "I'm here to check out my little brother for the day." the 50 people in the room other than the brothers and the 2 big guys began to speak their opinion, almost every faculty member began to go off about how they should escort the others in the room other than the brother. and the principal waits for everyone to stop talking before he speaks civilized.

"How bad is it out there?" He asks.

"It is uncontrolled as the moment proceeds but it is just beginning." Joshua explains, "I could see it getting much worse as every minute ticks away, so if you would kindly step out of my brother's way we will be going."

The teachers and principal all look as if they had just seen a ghost. Which they would be seeing their only way away from the school go without even a look back.

"I am not leaving." Chad exclaimed, "This is the only place that had a peace to it after we got a place together. I am not leaving at least without helping everyone here."

Joshua looks at his 2 escorts then says "We will be right back." Joshua and the 2 others leave the room and go out to the parking lot. The room of people spectate over the grouping of people in the parking lot deciding the fate of everyone in the school. Then after about 5 minutes the circle of people disburse in all different directions and Josh begins to enter the school alone. He returns to the room and begins shouting out instructions. Chad stops him mid between his 3rd demand saying, " Josh, can I have a word with you out in the hall?"

Josh nudges toward the door and they exit the room.

"Josh, I know this is asking a lot even stacking this upon what I have already asked for but This place has a library and cafeteria. There are books so we do not forget how to read and there is food which can last us. It would be smart to bring it all."

Josh begins to think. "I always knew you'd be smart little brother. In the time of apocalypse you think of the future."

Joshua goes out and tells everyone to start getting what they can carry. While everyone is in the school beginning to grab all of the supplies, there is a scream from a teacher whose started to go towards the door. A zombie has gotten in and is beginning to run at her. She falls because of wearing heels, the zombie begins to lean down while a gang member body checks the zombie and begins to punch the dazed zombie on the ground. This is the first time Chad and most of the other spectators have seen a truly dead body.

"Are you ok?" Asks Jed. The teacher whom was attacked checks her arms, she looks up to her savior and nods.

"Thank you." says Jennifer, "The name is Jenn."

"Jed." He replies.

When all of the supplies are packed into every car they are taking. and a school bus, they begin to drive away from the school. Chad says goodbye to his childhood he barely had. They do an escort type of maneuver with Joshua's car leading, one of the other big cars the gang members had around the middle but in front of the bus, and the 3rd car they brought being the end of the trail. Chad witnesses all kinds of gruesome mutilations of people alive but not for long, one zombie running without either arm towards 2 people, and one man who is holding his forecep where he was obviously bitten just walking away from his taxi car which was his job. When they reach Chad and Joshua's house they see that there are already many gang members setting up a perimeter around the block for safety, Chad and Joshua's house being the center of the barricade they make out of fences where they believe will be their safety for this Outbreak. Chad finally meets the gang leader because he is newly the one in charge of everyone's life and his rule is law, which he lays them out very descriptively. Chad finds the paper where the rules are listed and reads them. #1. Work out. If you can't out run a zombie then you need to run more. #2. Ration. Don't eat like a zombie. #3. No infected people enter this gate. If it enters these gates this place is compromised. #4. We are a family now. consider the new arrivals your step kids and watch over them. #5. This is not communism but damn close to it. Do not do something just for yourself, do it for the whole of this large family. These were the primary rules. So to follow rule number 1 Chad begins to go to a rooftop close and work out. Sometimes his brother came to join, maybe some others joined but Chad was the one who called that place his own instead of the workout room installed, he did not like it because of the crowds of 20 people for only 15 pieces of equipment. Whenever his brother Joshua came he taught him how to defend himself from zombies and other humans. So he only used that room for the Tred-mill. Everything else he found a way to make his own and use it up there. He worked out rain, wind, or shine. He also began to read more often for lack of things to do. There was the playground the older members created but Chad never thought himself as his age again after him and his brother came from the orphanage to live in the city. Chad also begins to learn how to use a gun. One of the older gang members begins to teach a class about how a gun is made, how to wield a shotgun to not get a bruise on your shoulder every time you fire, and how to tell the difference between a gun with one bullet in the chamber compared to an empty one. These rituals of his go on for a few years. And when Chad finally turns 13 his birthday wish, from the leader of the gang, is to go out on a food run with the others. Joshua is not pleased with this wish for the normal age for someone to begin helping as he is asking is around age 18. But as the leader he grants the young man his wish. He is put with the best of the best at making the runs to make sure that he is guaranteed a safe return. They go a few miles away to a store they have not completely ransacked. They find it half empty but has low amounts of zombies around the area. They begin to pack the trucks. Chad goes off to the toy section of the store because it is the first time he has been out of that barb wired fence he calls home for years and he finds himself alone, just as he is looking at the remote controlled cars he hears footsteps going down the aisle behind him, he turns to where the person is going and realizes it is a zombie. It is a large man who is wearing a military uniform but doesn't notice the young child watching merely feet away until with the shock of not having protection hits Chad and he drops the car he is holding and it honks. The zombie turns at the sound and you see a smile crack onto the sickly face of the body that has been dead for a year. The man lurches towards Chad. Chad not having enough time to grab his gun kicks into the groin of the man, this disorients the zombie just enough for Chad to pull out his pistol and plant a slug directly into the skull of the zombie. The rest of the party come swiftly to find reason for the gun shot, they see the completely dead body on the ground and look up to Chad to see him with the look of shock on his face of how he just killed a man. Many of the men congratulate him and begin as they were before. One of the men stayed.

"Welcome to the club Chad. We did not expect you to encounter a zombie on your first run as you just have but you have proven yourself to be an efficient killer of the undead."

The words of the member of the gang was short lived when from outside of the store you hear the bang of a gun. They hear it again and again. They know this situation is not the same as Chad so they rush to check it out. While running towards where the bullets are coming from they hear a 4th bullet being shot off just as they go around the corner to see what happened. 2 dead zombie bodies lay on the ground near a dead body of a gang member that still has blood coming from a bite mark on his hand and also a bullet hole in his head. Everyone that was there paid their respects to the deceased partner of theirs. On their return they pass by the school Chad has not seen since that fateful day. But he notices a sign on the school saying "Help" He asks the driver to broadcast to the other cars and ask if they could make a quick stop. They go into the school guns at the ready and have some scouts outside to make sure there are no surprises. They enter what used to be a kindergarten classroom where a woman sits, Chad see's her and notices her belly is swollen, she is pregnant and due soon.

"What is your name?" Asked the rather large gang member with Chad.

The woman jumps up with a start and begins to cry for seeing people. "Ashley." She responds. My husband is in the bathroom. She starts for the bathroom door between her and Chad but when she gets to the door a man comes out. He looks at the new people in the room and almost passes out from happiness. They are escorted to the car after they find out that the married couple has no infectious marks and nobody else is in the building. As they return to their home they bring joy for the new food and new friends brought but also sorrow for their loss. They have a ceremony where they remember the man lost in the retrieval that day. That night they have a warm welcome for the new arrivals. After hearing the review of how well Chad did that day, the leader of the gang sits down with Chad alone.

"I have decided that you are allowed to go on occasion but you will not be put into an actual team to make food runs until you are 16."

Chad looks at the old man furiously, but understands his logic. "I understand, I shall not let you down." Chad walks out of the room only to meet face to face with his brother Joshua.

"How did it go today?" Joshua asks interrogatively. "Good, I killed a man today, if it wasn't for your self defense lessons there would have been 2 bodies this day." Chad says while looking his brother dead in the eye as if it were his father.

"Good." Joshua responds. Joshua begins to seem bugged that Chad enjoyed putting his life in danger, especially when a member of his food party was killed that day.

"Steven liked my performance so much today that he is lowering the age I am required to be to make the runs and letting me go tag along when they need another man."

Joshua does not respond to this well and knows if he goes to Steven, The leader, and complains about putting a child on the runs is unmoral then he knows that Steven will not change his decision because he already made it and Chad agrees with the terms. So Joshua walks away. Chad is left in the hall way alone and does not decide to leave for a few minutes. When Chad does he goes to his rooftop until midnight lifting weights that he normally does not set so high. But Chad had to prove to himself that he could get stronger. This goes on for 7 years where he goes on runs every 2-4 months but gets more frequent while he gets ever closer to 16, when he gets to 16 he gets placed into a party that is not the best group of people but they get the job done. Chad is no longer the one being protected, he is now one of the men who must look out for himself and others to keep the family they have created and maintained for so many years together. Half way into the year of Chad's 20th birthday Steven is pronounced dead from natural old age. The group mourns the loss of their great and fearless leader of 8 years, longer for the gang members. After a week of sadness of the 150 + people left they hold a meeting of the masses to decide on who the new leader will rise. Chad now looks as if he is a man who was in the gang before the apocalypse happened. The speaker of the group begins with his speech for the people.

"We all know," He begins, "Steven was a man of many talents. Not many people can maintain a society for 8 years with absolutely no rebellion, not one person leave by choice, and have peace between each other maintained. But now we, as a family, must choose a new leader to be in charge. The system Steve set up before his passing was a lasting of 3 days. For day 1 we hold a public nomination and a small reason for the nomination. For day 2 we then choose the top of the nominations to be heard from on why they should become the new leader. For day 3 we then poll the mass as a whole in anonymous writing to find out who won. So to start out day one, who has any nominations?"

Many hands were thrown up and there was about 30 people nominated, but the speaker noticed a hand around the middle that wasn't as far up as any of the others.

"I see a hand right there, whom do you say we should vote for?" Says the speaker. The voice is so faint that it is hardly even noticeable that any words were said. So the speaker brought the child up himself who is 7 years old now and when the speaker and the nominator get to the front he says "Who would you like us to decide from little boy?"

The little boy turns to everyone looking at him and says to the speaker "Chad Robinson." Chad is shocked a boy has nominated him and is somewhat embarrassed as the speaker asks the little boy, "What is your reason for nominating this man?"

The little boy says "Because if it wasn't for him I would not be here, and I am sure I am not the only one." Chad gets rejuvenated after hearing that comment, but does not get an ego about it. Other people who are there for the same reason the boy is say that they nominate him also, where Chad is now an opponent towards the other candidates. So when the ending of the meeting of day 1 is over the people go off to their normal lives, except the candidates which before they left they narrowed it down to 10 people. Chad and Joshua were two of them. When Chad went home he was conflicting in his own mind if he even deserves the title of being the newly appointed leader. Even if he saved the lives of almost 1/3 of the people out in that crowd, he saw to it that his reasoning was solid against the other candidates. He began to write down his reasons, he went down the list from Their book collection he brought with him, his young ability to help to get food from far away, but he did not mention about how many people he saved because that would be selfish. He laughs to himself. In the end of day 3 when they are announcing who won, Chad won because of the fact that he decided to not write down which the little child 2 days earlier stated in the public which was enough for people to believe that The past leader believed him to have a leadership part to him. And he was right. Joshua was not a sore loser but Chad wanted to make sure that Joshua was not mad so Chad made him his advisor. Joshua was pleased with this because even if he did not make it, he still has blood family in charge. As the days pass everyone sees a part of Steven in Chad, everyone loves Chad as they loved Steven. So after a good half of a year of him being the leader of them they wake to a yell for help. Chad finds the person first who is on the outside of the gate trying to find her way in. Chad makes sure she does not have any markings on her to signify a bite or any way that would make her not able to come in and she was clean so she was let in. Chad brings her into his office that he inherited from Steven, he begins to talk. "How have you finally just arrived after 11 years of a zombie apocalypse going on? Who are you?"

"My name is Kaliegh Robinson, I am from here but I have-"

"Wait, how long ago were you here?"

"Well I was here with my husband but he died just a few days ago. But him and I were the doctors who let this virus out. Who knew that a monkey could learn how to pick a lock, infect himself with a mix of 15 different chemicals and get out where he became an extremely hot contagion with what made people come back to life after dieing. But before that we both were in Ohio we met in high school and became married shortly after where we both began our passion for science." Says Kaliegh.

Chad becomes very interested in this individual. "Did you have any children?"

"I did," She replied, "But we were unable to raise children as our passions demanded us so we put them up for adoption as babies and when we finally were able to begin tracking them down we heard they became independent and walked out."

"I will be right back." Chad walks out and runs to his own house where he wakes his older brother. "Joshua you must come to my office, there is a woman in there."

Joshua hesitant to see why he was woken up goes with him to see the woman. They both enter when the woman looks at the new man who just entered the room.

Kaliegh begins to panic. "Look if I knew my test monkey would start the outbreak I would have put him in a unbreakable lock. I swear this is not all my fault."

Joshua looks at her then to Chad. "This is why you woke me up, to meet the cause of the zombie apocalypse?"

"No," Replies Chad, "I brought you to meet our mother."

Everyone in the room begins to go wide in the eyes and have a jaw dropping moment. The three of them begin talking for hours. The next day well into the afternoon they are still talking.

"So you went all the way as far as you could west until you found there to be a quarantine gate?" Asked Joshua.

"Yes," Kaliegh replies, "When we got to there we followed it south to find some sort of civilization or a way through the fence. But nothing was remotely close to a way out of the zone. But then we saw an airplane flying above us but out of the quarantine, So life is still going on outside. It is just us that are experiencing a deathly traumatic event. But then we started making a loop to see if the whole gate was only around a small amount, but we went from the top of Minnesota to southward where the quarantine was around the edges of Iowa, Missouri, Tennessee, North Carolina, and all along the coastal beach. We were just heading northwards because we found a notebook of a dead soldier most likely to be sent in here to see how bad the zombies were that gave the instructions to meet at Niagra Falls where a rescue party is inside of the quarantine that is the only way out of here. So I was on my way up there with my husband where we ran out of our supply of gas less than a day away by car from there so I have been walking around attempting to find a drive-able car to get up there because we got ambushed and he sacrificed himself so I could get away and live. So I kept his last name to honor him."

"Well if there is a way out why don't we take it!" Joshua comes to the conclusion.

Chad looks at him with a look of 'who is in charge?' but Chad decides to follow his advisor's advice and he readies every man woman and child to make the one day 450+ mile journey ahead of them. When they do actually leave they make the cars a solid train with having 2 of the biggest cars acting as a sleigh for the bus with bulldozer fronts able to move cars out of the way, and have the other 70 cars have no more than 5 to every car but no fewer than 3 per car and the bus is filled with children and a few bodyguards for every kid on there so if they crash they can evacuate the bus promptly and quick. They begin their journey with a good strong start making sure not to have anyone be anything but full and to not have a lead foot to burn gas faster. They go as a whole. And a few hours in they begin to go through the highways packed with cars, that show no problem for any of the bulldozer fronted cars to just push off the side of the highway so they make room for everyone else.

When they finally reach the city near the falls, they find it to have been hit with what looks like an atomic bomb but it was just years of a flamethrower taking down the zombies that got remotely close to the safe point of the falls. When they get to the actual falls they see that there is a aircraft carrier on the lake that almost is from shore to shore from being so massive. They begin to make their way to the point of the shore to find a way to get someone's attention but a line of 70 cars was enough to wave over a boat to see what is going on. They tell them their story and that not one of the 150+ are infected in any way so the boat goes back to the main ship and an hour later they bring a few boats that can carry many at a time and they get to the carrier in 2 trips. Each and every person goes through a decontamination shower and is given a new pair of clothes. They are then taken out of the quarantine and into Canada and had their blood checked for any diseases. Of course everyone was clean. So they are checked off by the medical staffs in Canada so they are able to go into the United States half that is unaffected. As they pass over the cities that are in the quarantine area they look over at the still burning cities rampaged by the undead and then fly over a city that is unbothered by any outbreak and are given a sigh of relief.

4 years after the initial day of them entering society again, we find Chad Robinson and Joshua Billups both living with Kaliegh Robinson working for the government to do a 'Clean up' of the infected cities. No cure for this infection is found so the only solution is to exterminate and repopulate where they continually move the quarantine wall inwards towards their home they called for 11 years.


End file.
